Fast and Furious Families
by the DEVIL may care but I don't
Summary: This is just some weird idea that popped into my head after seeing Furious7. What if the Torettos had another sister that had gotten romantically involved when everything with Owen happened. Deckard/OC. I, as always, own nothing. Seriously, this is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.
1. Chapter 1

Something neither Dom nor Mia ever talked about around Brian was the fact that they had another sibling, a sister. The old team, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Jessie, knew, but after everything that had happened with Brian being a cop they were worried about telling him. Shade Toretto had run off with a guy she'd fallen hard for the moment he'd rolled into their garage needing to change a spark plug in his Maserati. This guy was the reason they hadn't told Brian.

His name was Deckard Shaw, and he was one of the most wanted men in the world. As an ex-black ops agent, Shaw was a force to be reckoned with. Especially since his own people decided he'd outgrown his use and tried to have him killed.

Shade had joined him on his less-than-legal adventures, and the two had been together ever since. That was a year before Brian had rolled into the shop asking for a "tuna sandwich, no crust."

She kept in touch fairly regularly, especially after they had to flee the country. Shade was always the one to call them, never the other way around. As much as the United States government wanted to arrest the Torettos and their team, Shade's wanted status easily outshined theirs. Her association with Shaw had landed her on the top of the world's most wanted list right next to him.

Through their conversations via burner phones and payphones, both Dom and Mia had tried to convince their little sister to leave Shaw, that he was too dangerous for even her to be around. Shade had none of that. She proved that they were absolutely devoted to one another by remaining by his side; he returned the favor by risking his life to save hers when she'd been pinned down by the police and unable to make a getaway. Her siblings let go of the topic after hearing that. After all, it was the Toretto way to protect your family with everything, and Shaw had done just that.

Brian wasn't oblivious to the fact that every other week, Mia would disappear for a few hours. He knew that she was doing something private, and trusted her not to put her family in danger with whatever it was. That didn't stop the curiosity from nagging him, though. He'd once walked into the bedroom when he thought she'd been out and heard the tail-end of a conversation with someone. It had sounded like Mia was begging whoever it was to come home. That instance was harder to let go of, but he managed it nonetheless.

Shade, on the other hand, was quite happy with her life with Shaw. Since joining him, she'd change her last name to separate herself from her family to keep even more heat from the police from crashing down on them. She'd taken the name Shade Torrence. It was similar enough that she didn't feel too cut off from her family, but different enough to keep people from realizing who she really was.

To be honest, Shade wasn't exactly sure if Deckard even remembered that she was actually related to the infamous street racing family that had had to flee Brazil after stirring up a hornets' nest with the cops there. That kind of thing simply didn't matter to him. Those criminals didn't interfere with their business, so they didn't bother to investigate them further.

Deckard's brother, Owen, was an interesting character, though. His driving skills were on par with Shade's, and that was a rare thing. The only other person that could consistently match her for skill was Dominic. Needless to say, she feared what would happen if her brother were to meet Deckard's. The pissing contest that would ensue was sure to be deadly.

The man never set quite right with Shade. He seemed too reckless when compared to his brother, too eager to kill when it truly wasn't necessary. Owen was in charge of his own ring of crime that she and Deckard had no part in, but her Shaw still kept in touch with him much like she did with her own family. It was actually kind of cute the way Deckard always got protective of Owen when he did something particularly stupid.

A fine example of which being when he decided to steal the components to make a weapon that could wipe out a city's power for 24 hours.

She and Deckard both had tried to persuade him out of it by saying it was too big of a job for his little crew. It hadn't worked. He'd argued with them with the counter of saying they'd never met his crew. Imagine Shade's surprise when she learned months later that a member of his crew had been none other than Letty Ortiz, complete with total amnesia.

They were together when they learned of Owen's fate from the heist.

Shade grinned at her long-time lover as they _clinked_ their champagne glasses together in celebration of their 10-year anniversary of being together. They'd never gotten formally married, but anyone that knew them knew that they might as well be.

"To ten years with the most beautiful street racer the world has ever seen," that familiar, British-accented voice announced as he smiled back at her.

"And to ten years with the smartest criminal I've ever had the honor of hearing about," she countered.

Earlier that day, he'd given her one of the seven Lykan Hypersports in the world, bought fair and square with a portion of the money he'd earned from a recent job. Shade had automatically gone to inspect its cherry red exterior while fangirling over the car with Deckard grinning as he watched. Similarly, Shade had gifted him with a white Audi A8 that he'd been putting off getting for himself.

"I love you, Shade," he stated quietly, bringing her back to the present and away from the expensive cars that were sitting in their personal garage.

They were currently having a private dinner in their house—for now, seeing as how they were always on the run—that he'd surprised her with upon returning from picking up the cars.

Their most recent job had left them tired after straining to complete it before their anniversary, but they'd done it. It hadn't been a particularly clean one, though. Several people had died in the resulting explosions and whatnot. Not that they particularly cared.

"And I love you, Deck," she replied honestly. Shade rubbed familiar circles on the back of his hand as she held it resting on the table.

It was obvious that they were going to lean across the table to share a kiss when their front door suddenly banged open. Automatically, both criminals pulled guns from under the table to point at the intruder though their other hands remained touching. Shade's gun fell only moments later when she recognized one of their crew standing in the doorway.

Deckard obviously didn't share her relaxation since his gun remained pointing firmly at the man's head. "What part of 'we are not to be disturbed even if the world is ending' did you not understand?" he growled.

"Deck," Shade warned. "I doubt he would be here if it wasn't something vital. Am I correct, Mr. Trask?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered. "Sir, i-it's your brother . . ."

"Owen? What about him? Last I heard he was pulling that stupid job in Spain." The confusion was clear in his voice.

"Hobbs got to him; he's under police watch in the hospital. From what I could get, he's in bad shape."

"_What?_" Shade gasped.

"Where is he?" Deckard demanded coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

It took nothing short of a small war to get to the younger Shaw, and what they found served to piss the elder off infinitely more than he already was. Owen was laid up in a bed unconscious with scarring—it'd taken a couple weeks to actually _find_ him—from burns covering his neck. Shade wasn't sure she wanted to know what was still hidden by those bandages. The cowering nurses informed them that it was unlikely he would ever wake. Even if he did, he would be paralyzed from the waist down.

"Rest, little brother, while I settle your one last score," Deckard promised before walking to the door where Shade was waiting. "We're going to find the bastards that did this," he vowed to her.

"I know, Deck. We'll make this right," Shade replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then let's go."

Their exit was fittingly dramatic with him giving a guy a grenade and Shade kicking him back into a chair so that he fell backwards behind a desk before it exploded. They casually left the building to climb into a Maserati he'd had stashed away somewhere. Shade gently rested her hand on his while he shifted gears.

"I still love you, Deck," Shade muttered. She was unsure if she actually wanted him to hear that at the present moment.

He glanced over to her and sighed. His hand turned over to hold hers. "I know, and I love you. Always have."

She only nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day saw them breaking into one of Agent Hobbs' office to find out who, exactly, was responsible for landing Owen in the hospital. Shade was distracted with hacking the computer/ Deckard's hand on her ass, so she didn't notice it when Hobbs entered the doorway.

"You two definitely aren't the IT guys, so you're obviously hacking into the wrong computer," he growled from said doorway.

Shade ignored the ensuing pissing match in favor of finishing the copying of the needed file. She didn't have time to open it to learn more, so she simply saved it onto a drive before handing it over to Deckard.

The fight that soon followed left everyone pretty banged up, particularly banged up.

Somehow, Shade found herself clutched to Hobbs' chest with his gun to the underside of her jaw and her arms pinned by his other, massive one. Shaw's eyes widened; his fingers hesitating on the grenade he'd been about to set off.

"Like I thought," Hobbs panted. "You won't do it because I've got your little bitch."

Shade snarled. "Do it," she ordered, eyes never leaving Shaw's. "I'll be fine; just _do it._"

Deckard's jaw clenched as he nodded. A table kicked over and a button push and Shade and Hobbs were flying out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

And that was how Shade found herself in handcuffs while the DSS agent sat in the hospital bed next to her. She waited awkwardly as Elena called for the rest of Hobbs' . . . unorthodox . . . team while his daughter watched her strangely.

"You know you won't be able to keep me here long, right?" Shade taunted Elena as she entered the room again.

"You wish," she replied. "He's on his way, Hobbs."

"Good, I think it's time for a little family reunion," the man smirked wickedly.

"What—"

"_Shade?!"_ Dom's familiar rumble said in shock, prompting her to look up in surprise.

"Dom? What are you doing here?" She had a sinking feeling she knew, but she didn't want to be right.

"Hobbs called. Some guy's brother is after us. He killed Han, and now he's coming for us. He blew up the house."

Shade's eyes closed with the realization that she was indeed correct. "You guys were the ones that crippled Owen."

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Wait, how'd you know about that?"

"That was Deckard's little brother, Dom. You guys shouldn't have gotten involved."

"He had Letty, Shade," Dom explained helplessly.

That was another unpleasant surprise. Shade understood now how they'd gotten pulled into this but . . . "Then you should have called me!" she snapped. "Deckard always had pull over Owen! He could have just told him to release her and tell her the truth!"

"I didn't realize they were brothers, Shade. He mentioned him once, but I thought it was just a coincidence. Shaw isn't exactly an uncommon last name."

"He is going to _kill_ you, Dom," Shade groaned. "Do you understand the position you've put me in? You're making me choose between my family and the man I love! Before this I was celebrating my anniversary. Now look at what you bastards have done! In saving the life of a dead woman, you've ruined your sister's."

Dom closed his eyes briefly upon realizing that she was right. Saving Letty had effectively destroyed everything Shade held dear. "Where did you find her?" he asked Hobbs when he realized he could say nothing more to defend his actions to his sister.

"Hacking my office computer with Shaw. I managed to get a hold on her, and he still blew us out of the building."

"That's because he knows how to listen," Shade snarked. "This is hardly the first time I've been taken hostage by someone wanting to get to him. And I know he'll come back for me."

Hobbs scoffed. "How do you know? You're probably just his girl of the month. He's a shadow, and shadows aren't known for their consistency."

Dom rounded on the man in anger. "Don't talk to my sister like that, and do your research. She was just talking about their anniversary; they've been together for years. From what I've heard, he's sure as shit going to be coming back for her. And us."

Shade let out a cruel-sounding laugh. "Now, he's not only doing this because of his brother. If you let me go now, I might be able to talk him down. I might be able to stop all of this before it even happens. As much as his brother means to him, the fact that it's _my_ family might be enough to get him off the warpath."

"She might have a point, Hobbs," Elena spoke up. "If he cares for her as much as she claims, she could be right."

The man didn't want to admit it—or to deal with a criminal for that matter—but if it would prevent the bloodshed that was bound to happen . . . "Can you contact him?" She nodded. "Elena, give her your phone. Shade, set up a meeting between him and your family."

Shade quickly dialed Shaw's number, praying that he would answer the unknown number since she was being held without her phone. She couldn't help but anxiously tap her fingers against her knee while it rang. It took a minute, but that accented voice eventually answered.

"How the fuck did you get this number?" he demanded.

"You gave it to me in case of emergencies, darling," Shade grinned. She turned to nod at Dom to tell him that it was Shaw. Literally no one else had this number; it was one Deckard kept for situations like this. She figured that the stress of everything that was going on made him jump to the conclusion that it was someone else calling.

"Put it on speaker; we'll stay quiet," Dom told her.

Rolling her eyes, Shade did as ordered while Deckard responded. "Shade? Where the bloody hell are you? Did you get away?"

Hobbs' eyes bugged out when he recognized the voice. From what Dom had told him, he shouldn't have been surprised, but he didn't really expect her call to wind up being successful. Part of him still half-expected that she was easily replaceable to the criminal.

"No, Hobbs still has me under his . . . care," she glanced up to glare at him as she said that. "Listen, they're willing to make a deal, and I believe them."

Shade could imagine the tension that was contorting his features as he sighed on the other side of the line. "What kind of deal?"

"I don't know. We need to meet in person at a place of your choosing to sort it all out. I'll make sure there are no unpleasant surprises waiting."

Shaw listed off an address. "24 hours; it'll take me some time to get back to the States from here. Be careful, Shade. I don't want anything happening to you. And, Hobbs," everyone but Shade looked surprised that he knew they'd been listening, "if she is harmed in any way, I'll make sure all of you die a slow death instead of the quick one I originally planned."

"You have my word," the burly man promised.

"Good." And he hung up.

Dom looked at his youngest sister curiously. "You sure can pick 'em, Shade," he commented. "Someone normal like Brian wouldn't do?"

"Since when is _anyone_ we know normal?" she countered. "And no. There are reasons I've never told you more about Deck or my exploits with him; you're just now learning some of them and already you're overprotective. I wouldn't leave him for anything. Now, if I know Deckard, he's going to line that warehouse with explosives and have one of Owen's demonic go-carts that was actually built to hold two waiting for our getaway. If _any_ of you do _anything_ to warrant that action, I will join him and never speak to you again."

"That won't be necessary, Shade," Dom assured her. "Just keep him from coming after us and we're square."

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dom, we got your message. What's going on? Who's after us?" Brian asked as they entered the Toretto garage.

The entire team was already gathered and waiting for their leader when he and Shade arrived.

"And who is that fine piece of ass with you?" Rome asked while obviously ogling Shade.

Without hesitation, Shade responded by throwing a switchblade at the man. Her aim was as accurate as ever since it landed an inch away from his head, embedded in the wall he was leaning on. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You were saying?"

Dom had to smile. Shade would have loved Gisele if they'd had the chance to meet. "I'd advise you not talk about her like she's not here. This is my youngest sister, Shade Toretto."

"It's Torrence these days, Dom. I changed it so you wouldn't become targets," she corrected.

"Wait," Brian spoke up, "you have another sister?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us, man?" Tej laughed. "She'd have been useful down in Brazil or even with Shaw."

"That's why she's here, because of Shaw," Dominic informed them. "We didn't talk about Shade because she's just as wanted as Shaw ever was, mostly because of his big brother. She left with him before you started coming around, Brian."

"Like _with_ him?" Rome asked.

Shade nodded. "Yep, I've been happily involved with Owen Shaw's big brother, Deckard, for just over ten years. Hence the reason I'm here."

Everyone's eyes were hilariously wide by the time she finished explaining the situation to them several minutes later.

"Let me get this straight," Letty spoke up, "we took out Owen, so now his big bad brother is after us. Hobbs only made the situation worse by taking you. Since you've been in their custody he's killed Han and blew up the house. Now, you're going to try and make a deal with him to prevent more of us from dying. Right?"

"That's it. By the way, it's good to see you again, Letty. Even if you don't remember me. All of you stop looking at me like I'm nuts. Deckard is a good man despite what we do for a living. It's his government's fault for trying to kill him. I _can_ talk him down; you just have to let me do it," Shade said.

"If it keeps us from pulling stupid stunts again, I'm in," Rome announced.

"Good. We met him in a warehouse in 23 hours."


	6. Chapter 6

Later, when Shade was alone in the house the team had holed up in post-explosion of the old one, Brian found her. "I'm assuming you have questions, Brian?" she prompted, turning from the TV to look at him. She wasn't allowed to leave the house because of her wanted status. She and this operation to con Shaw out of killing them were screwed should anyone recognize her since they held no authority over the local police. Talking to Brian might prove to be an adequate distraction from her suffocating boredom. She was used to a more . . . entertaining lifestyle.

"Yeah," he admitted while sitting on the couch next to her. "Why did you get involved with this guy? I read his file, and he doesn't seem to be the type that would attract someone like you."

"You mean someone loyal, someone that's more like the rest of my family?"

He nodded.

"Because I was raised by people like that. It was all I knew. Deck was . . . different. He's just as loyal as my brother without being as reckless. I was initially drawn to him because he's a smooth son of a bitch when he wants to be. It was only a couple of days before I left with him after he came into the shop.

"Owen told me once that he'd never seen his brother like he is when he's with me. We balance each other out nicely. He's far too uptight, and I love to piss people off. Deck is . . . sweet when it's just us. He made dinner on the night of our anniversary, before we found out that Owen was permanently crippled, that is."

"Sorry about that, Shade. If we'd have known about your connection to the family—"

"You wouldn't have done anything different," Shade interrupted. "You didn't know me, and it was Letty on the line. I could've ordered Owen to let her go on Deck's authority, but you wouldn't have trusted me. I'm not stupid; I know that my association with him takes away from my trustworthiness. I've done things that make me the subject of government agents' wet dreams when they think about catching me. What we do isn't nice, I know, but we don't pull the shit that Owen did. We don't want to bring on the end of the world."

"Relax, Shade. I'm not here to give you grief about your life choices," Brian assured her. "Your choices aren't my business as long as you're happy. I do have a question out of curiosity, though: You guys have been together this long . . . Why haven't you settled down at all?"

Shade laughed quietly. "We talked about it once. We're both wanted globally for crimes either we or Owen committed. In light of that . . . settling down isn't really an option. Besides, neither of us are really the settling down type."

"Maybe we can get Hobbs . . ."

"Thanks, Brian, but no thanks. I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to the long haul, and it wasn't a white picket fence. I love him; couldn't ask him to change even if I wanted to do."

The blond smiled. "He's a lucky man, then. You're a lot more like your brother than Mia, you know that?"

That got a grin in response. "Then it might amuse you to hear that I've actually beat Dom in races."

"_What?!_"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, time for an Author's Note: to tookewlforskool first, my username is honest in the fact that I don't fucking care what people like you think about my writing. I post on here the crap that I feel like because I want to, and so others might _enjoy_ it, not bitch about it. Second, it was stated in the summary that it is just some stupid idea that popped into my head; I'm not taking this fluff piece particularly seriously like my other works. So calm down.

To everyone else, _thank you so much for the lovely reviews._ I love you guys so much for saying such wonderful things about this story, so enjoy another update earlier than I had originally planned.

* * *

That night, Shade lay on the couch thinking about how she'd actually met Deckard while the others slept.

Shade slid out from under the car she'd been working on when she heard an unfamiliar engine pull up to the garage. _Must be a customer_, she thought as she went to the front desk to assist them.

The man that stepped into the office surprised her. He had a shaved head much like her brother, but was dressed in a suit without a tie. Brown eyes sparkled with curiosity upon seeing her. She got that a lot; to people that didn't know her she looked out-of-place near a car. Though the guy was dressed nicely and she could see the Maserati through the door behind him, this man was definitely not just another rich businessman with a nice car. The way he carried himself said that he was drained, she could see a few scars on his hands and neck, and the muscles that filled out that suit _definitely_ weren't just from a gym.

"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

The British-accented voice that replied surprised her. "I've got a bad spark plug, and my garage is on the other side of the planet. I heard this was the best place in town."

"That it is. Go ahead and pull into the shop."

"Don't garages normally make people wait in the office?" he asked, amused.

"Only when the person doesn't know jack about cars. You obviously do, so you get to keep me company while I fix it," Shade smiled.

"What's your name, Toretto?" he inquired, using the last name on her work shirt.

"Shade. Yours?"

"Deckard Shaw."

"Nice to meet you. Let's get that car fixed, shall we?"

A few minutes later, the black car as parked with its hood up in the garage. Shaw was actually helping her by handing her the needed tools. He'd lost the dark jacket and button-up shirt to prevent them from getting grease on them. Now, he was dressed in black slacks and a black undershirt that Shade noticed he filled out quite nicely.

She could feel his eyes checking her out while she worked even as she did the same with passing glances. If she let their fingers brush together a little longer than was strictly necessary when Shaw handed over a wrench, that was her own business. The mechanic/ street racer was pleasantly greeted with his return of the favor by letting their sides press flush together when he held a part out of the way for her.

Their flirting-through-touching ended to quickly for her liking because the plug was now replaced.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked quietly.

It took a second for it to actually register to Shade just how close they were standing after they'd straightened from bending over the engine. When she did, she looked up into his eyes. "How about you take me to dinner and we call it square?" she propositioned in a sudden flare of boldness.

Thankfully, he smirked at that. "My thoughts exactly. What time do you get off here?"

"Six."

He glanced down at his ridiculously nice, gold watch. "That's only an hour from now. How about I keep you company until then?"

"I'd like that."

"So, what were you working on before I showed up?"

"My Charger over there. I've got some bastards wanting to race me saying that their imports can beat it. They're going to get an ugly surprise tonight."

Shade assumed that, since Shaw had heard of their garage, he knew of its usual clientele. They were considered the best shop around to fellow street racers. To everyone else, they were just a small, family-owned garage that managed to stay in business.

"That sounds like something I'd like to see. You mind if I tag along to see you kick their arses?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Unsurprisingly, Shade ended up following Deckard back to his hotel room after winning the race by a solid car-length. The endorphins from winning the race were flooding her senses, and Deckard was amazed that he'd managed to stumble across such an amazing girl. Thankfully, though, her family hadn't been there to heckle the man for being on a date with the littlest sister. They'd been busy pulling a job on a delivery truck at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon waking, Shade found herself wrapped in warm arms and leaning back against a hard chest. Shaw was apparently a cuddler. He also had a tattoo on his shoulder to signify him as a member of the British Special Forces, she'd noticed the night before. _That explains some things._

A quiet groan from the man behind her told her that he was waking up. Those arms tightened around her. It was when he started kissing the side of her neck that Shade giggled a bit.

"Good morning to you, too," she greeted.

She got to see his returning smile, because he pulled her onto her back so he could lean his torso over hers. "Morning."

"You seem happy."

"I woke up with a beautiful, bad-ass, street-racing woman in my arms. How could I complain?"

"I can relate. It's not often that I get to wake up next to a hot, British guy who could probably beat up my brother if it came down to it."

He barked a laugh. "You're most likely right. As I'm sure you figured out, I used to be a member of the British Special Forces. Listen, Shade . . . If you want to continue this past last night, there are some things we need to talk about."

Shade's smile fell at that statement. "You're not married, are you?"

"No! God, no," he replied instantly. "I just want to know if you want this to be more than a brief fling."

She sat silent for a moment while thinking. "Yeah, I think I do. I'm not that old, but I've been making my own decisions since my father died. I like you, and I want to know if it could be more."

"We're on the same page, then," he nodded absently. "Come on, let's order room service before our little chat."

Shade was mildly nervous about what he had to say, but she made no attempt to disguise the fact that she was blatantly checking him out as he stood. He managed to shock her by leaning back over the bed to pull her forward with a hand on the back of her neck for a kiss. It wasn't _near_ as heated as they had been the previous night, but that didn't stop her from leaning up to follow him when he straightened to try to continue the kiss.

That little, instinctive action earned a smirk. "What do you want to eat?"

"Uh . . ." she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest to cover herself out of habit. "Whatever. I'm not particularly picky."

Deckard rolled his eyes. While he was on the phone with room service, Shade decided to call her family to let them know that she wasn't missing or something. They would jump to a conclusion like that. After all, she was the youngest of the group.

"Shade? Where are you?" Mia asked as soon as she answered. "You didn't come home last night, and Hector said there was some guy watching you during the race."

"Relax, sis," Shade said. "Breathe. I'm fine. That guy happened to be my date last night. I'm at his hotel."

"Wait, you had a date?! Who? Why didn't you tell me?" Mia bombarded her with questions.

Shade sighed. _I really should have expected this._

Deckard turned to smirk at her while she flashed a comically exasperated look. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"It's my sister," she mouthed. "Mia! Calm the questions. It's a guy that came into the shop yesterday after you guys left. I'll tell you about it later, okay? I gotta go."

"Be responsible!" could be heard coming from the phone as she hung up.

The street racer exhaled dramatically and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Problems, darling?" Shaw teased. Shade picked her head up to glare at him. Upon doing so, she noticed that he'd pulled on a pair of jeans when she hadn't been paying attention.

"Big sisters are tedious," she announced after a minute.

"I wouldn't know; I am the older sibling."

"Oh?"

He smiled fondly. "Yeah, I've got a little brother. Bastard used to pick fights with the biggest bullies in the yard, and _I_ was the one that had to finish them."

"You protected him; my brother is the same way."

There were a couple of knocks on the door followed by the announcement, "Room service!"

"Get dressed—at least partially. We can continue this in a minute." Deckard instructed.

Shade nodded and proceeded to don the clothes she'd worn the night before. When she looked up, the sight that greeted her was of Deckard wheeling a cart with classic breakfast foods—eggs, toast, bacon, etc.—over to the rooms table. They each gathered their plates and sat across from one another.

Between bites, Deckard started speaking, "My brother and I were in the Forces together a few years ago. We got too good at our jobs, so they tried to kill us. They sent twenty guys after me when I was alone, another ten at Owen. You can see how well that worked out. The things I do now aren't exactly legal, strictly speaking. It's worse than anything you've ever dreamed about doing."

Shade shrugged. "Okay."

Cue taken aback blinking. "What?"

"I don't care. I'm not exactly in a position to judge, Deck. To be honest, I expected something worse like you had another lover stashed somewhere or the like."

"Shade, I don't think you understand fully." He ran his hand down his face. "I'm one of the most wanted men in the world."

"And I. Don't. Care." Shade grinned at him. "I mean, if you want me to leave . . ." She stood and started to move towards the door.

Deckard's movements were damn near silent as he stood and grabbed her by the waist before she could actually reach the door. "Now who said anything about you leaving?"

She let out a short laugh. "Let me guess, you expected me to run for the hills when I learned what you do for a living?"

"People usually do," he shrugged as he grazed his teeth across the back of her neck.

"Well, I'm not most people." Her breath hitched when he found a particularly sensitive spot. "I do have a question, though. If you're so wanted, aren't you going to have to leave America soon?"

"That was actually going to be the next point I wanted to discuss. There are two ways we can try this: phones and rare visits, or you can come with me."

It didn't even require deliberation for her to decide. "I'll go with you. Long distance doesn't work, I'm tired of being the baby of the family, and I'm old enough to know when to latch onto something that makes me happy. Besides, I've got money stashed away, so I can survive if I decided to leave you for some reason."

"Good girl," Shaw praised. "Nothing quite like a woman who knows to have backup plans."

Shade grinned. She quickly spun around in his arms to press their lips together heatedly. Instead of the usual guy response of grasping the back of her neck, Deckard grabbed both of her shoulders to pull her body closer. Her own hands reached up behind his back to grasp _his _shoulders. It wasn't long before he had to exploit his strategically placed grasp to push her back to end the kiss.

They were both panting a bit by then.

"Later," he promised. "We have things we have to do today."

Shade groaned. "Like what?"

"Like going to talk to your family and packing whatever you're going to bring with you. I've got my—well, our now—way out of the country arranged for two days from now."

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. I'll go explain things to them. When are we going to meet back up?"

"I'll pick you up tonight at the garage; I know of another place you might like for dinner."

"Sounds good," she nodded. Just to tease him, Shade added a little extra swing to her hips as she left the room. The groan she could hear him let out made the tiny motion well-worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I may or may not eventually actually write the conversation with the family, but eh, I've presently got no such motivation to do such a thing. As always, thanks for reading and for your lovely comments. Tell me whatcha think of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty-four hours since the phone call, the team—minus Hobbs—were standing in a warehouse facing Shaw. The Torettos saw for the first time the man who captured Shade's heart—for Shade had been the only one to interact with him all those years ago—while Shaw saw the woman he loved surrounded by the people that crippled his brother.

The Toretto team was rather surprised by the guy's appearance. He was decently muscled, handsome, dressed in tactical clothing, and had a shaved head. Brown eyes burned with what appeared to be pure wrath.

"You people seem to have an affinity when it comes to pissing me off," the Brit stated, fingers tightening around the gun he was holding.

"Dom, let me go," Shade ordered, eyes never leaving her lover.

The large man was reluctant to release her from the cuffs to go to the other man's side since he wasn't certain about Shaw not killing her. A stern glare from his youngest sister, however, proved to be enough to send him into action despite that. In seconds, she was sprinting across the empty space between the sides. Only the sight of Shaw greeting her with a tight hug made Dom's fear subside.

"I love you, Deck," everyone could hear Shade say.

"And, God, I love you, Shade," was Shaw's surprising—to everyone that wasn't Shade—reply. "Now, to end this," he said, raising his gun.

"Deckard, don't!" Shade gasped. She stopped his hand from aiming at Dominic with one of hers. "That's my brother and family," she admitted.

Surprise crossed his features as he looked bewilderedly at her. "Your family?"

Shade nodded. "We met in the Toretto garage, remember? Right after I left with you I changed my last name."

"I remember . . . Shade, these people crippled my brother . . . I can't just let that o."

"We have to be able to make a deal, Deck," she pleaded. "Owen's plan was stupid from the start; we knew that. Both of us told him that. I know nothing that went down between them was right, but they're _my _family. They've changed since then. They've retired form this life."

Brian could actually see some of the list for vengeance leave Shaw's eyes as she begged him. They weren't kidding when they said these two were devoted to each other.

"Fine," Deckard hissed after several minutes of thinking. "You all but killed my brother; I killed your friend. We're square. If you _ever_ cross me again, I don't care if she's asking for your lives. You'll be dead before you even realize what the fuck is happening. Just because I love her doesn't mean that the sins of her family will be forgiven."

"Deal," Dom agreed. "I wish things hadn't gone down the way they did, but we can't change it now. The only thing we can do is try to get along. For Shade's sake."

"I don't agree with your lifestyles, but you're both family," Brian surprised them by saying. "We should get to know each other past this mess."

"Maybe eventually, but this _will _take some time to get over." Shade replied. "You won't be seeing us for a long time."


	10. Chapter 10

Sure enough, several months after their escape from the states and the debacle that'd been Owen Shaw, the couple "stealthily" returned to the Toretto house for a cookout. Hobbs wasn't going to be there. He knew full well that the two wanted criminals were in the country, but he didn't bother to try to arrest them. This was a family visit, nothing more. It wasn't likely that they would try anything while visiting her family. Shade wouldn't allow Shaw to try anything after he promised that they were even.

Needless to say, eyes widened hysterically when a cherry red Lykan Hypersport rolled up to the Toretto house. Everyone suspected who it was, but they couldn't be sure due to the tinted windows. It could easily be that Rome had bought another expensive car, and this was some race bunny pulling up in it. Imagine their surprise when their half-assed suspicions were confirmed by the door opening to reveal Shade stepping out.

They watched Shaw exit the vehicle with wary looks on their faces. No one expected to see the genuine smile light up his face when Shade stepped close to him. His arms went around her waist to pull her ever closer. Shade beamed at Shaw while putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Shade," he informed her.

"And I love you. Thank you for doing this."

"They're you're family despite . . . everything. Besides, you know I'd do anything for you. Let's go then, shall we?"

Mia seemed to be the only one without any sort of animosity towards the pair when they approached, because she automatically stepped up to hug Shade when they entered the backyard. Shade suppressed a grin at the sight of her swollen belly. "It's so good to see you!" she grinned while backing up. "You must be Shaw; I'm Mia."

"Pleasure," he said only slightly stiffly. "I'm guessing we're going to do the formal introductions thing even though we are already acquainted with everyone?"

"Yep," Shade chirped, earning a quiet chuckle from him. "The giant guy is Dom, blondie is Brian, Rome and Tej are cooking, Letty is the one that'll punch you if you piss her off, and you've already met Mia."

"As I said before: Pleasure. Deckard Shaw, most people just call me by my last name."

"It's good to finally meet you under pleasant circumstances," Dom smiled warmly. "I know it's over a decade late, but break my sister's heart . . ."

"And you'll _try_ to track me down," Deckard finished for him with a smirk.

"Exactly."

Brian decided to kick up a conversation with Shade while they were talking. "That's a nice car you've got parked outside, Shade. Lykan?"

She nodded. "Ten-year anniversary present from Deck."

"That's impressive, man," Brian praised, turning his gaze to the British man.

"She'd been drooling over it for months," Shaw informed him. "Figured why not?"

"The $3.4 million price tag is why most people figure why not," Letty laughed. "Of course, that excludes Roman."

"Hey!"

"We got paid $20 million between the two of us from a shit job we pulled not long before. It wasn't exactly a big issue to get the car. Now conning the seller . . ." He laughed. "That was fun."

Shade rolled her eyes. "I'm not quite sure I actually want to hear that story."

"It was only a little bit of threatening. Promise." The look in his eye screamed otherwise. "Only had to use my pocket knife."

"From you, I'm sure that was more than enough, man." Tej pointed out. "I've only known you five minutes and I know not to piss you off. What's your story, anyway?"

"Ex black-ops, British special forces. I got too good at what I do, so they sent twenty guys to kill me. You see how well that worked," his smirk was back. "After I got away I came here, met Shade at the garage, and took her away with me when I left again."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "You've been keeping her safe, right?"

"Dom!" Shade whined.

"Relax, Toretto. We've never been caught, and she's only been shot three times since we've been together." Deckard held up a hand to silence the complaints that were about to erupt from the family. "_None_ of which happened when I was there. Besides, I killed the bastards as soon as I found them. They thought they could get to me through her."

"They didn't count on me being ballsy enough to plow my car into theirs," Shade added, squeezing Shaw's hand. "The chassis was reinforced, don't worry."

Deckard grunted unhappily. "Believe me, I wasn't happy about that either," he assured them. "What she won't tell you is that she didn't know her car was reinforced. I was going to surprise her with it before we were ambushed and separated in our getaway. I never had a chance to tell her."

"I ever hear about you pullin' shit like that again, Shade, and I _will_ be tracking you down," Dom threatened. "And locking you in a room for a month."

"I kept her laid up in bed for two weeks, don't _worry_," Shaw informed him. "Her cars have been reinforced ever since."

"Okay, okay, I get it. It as a stupid move. In my defense, you ran head-on into a guy's car in a game of chicken."

"Yes, but I _knew_ my car was reinforced," he argued. "You had no such knowledge. Besides, I was the Special Forces agent; I was trained for things like that."

"But I was trained by the Special Forces agent, and the little brother that didn't particularly like me."

Deckard leaned over her, cupping her cheek in his hand. "You're not forgiven no matter how much you argue. I'm sure your family would agree. I love you, but that doesn't excuse stupidity. I was so terrified when I thought you'd died."

"How long ago was this, anyway?" Mia asked.

Shade shrugged before leaning up to kiss Deckard briefly.

"She's trying to keep me from saying that it was about two years ago," he informed them once their lips had parted. "Grown ass, thirty-three year old woman and she pulls that shit."

Rome decided to speak up from the grill at that moment. "Okay, enough chatter. Who's hungry?"

The loud-mouth was the one to say Grace since he tried to make a grab for the rolls before anyone else. Shade had warned Deckard about the tradition so he wouldn't fall victim; neither of them was sure what he'd even say, to be honest.

Shade ended up getting dragged into Shaw's lap—much like Letty into Dom's—when the time came to sit around the table. Familiar with the routine seeing as how Shaw did this all the time, she automatically started pulling food for both of them onto one plate once Grace was said. She was well acquainted with what he preferred so choosing what to serve him wasn't an issue.

"So, you guys have been together for ten years," Brian started once everyone was happily eating. "You must have some interesting stories."

The couple shared a _look_, raised eyebrows and all. "Perhaps it would be best if we _didn't_ talk about that," Shaw hedged. "Hearing what we do wouldn't exactly be the best for your health."

"Hobbs wasn't kidding when he referenced just how wanted we are," Shade informed them. "Your baby sister has done a lot more than you ever dreamed of, and I've had fun doing it."

Mia giggled. "You're probably right. Just be careful and keep in contact."

"She always does. Half the time, I'm the one to remind her because she's too damn tired." Deckard assured them.

"Whatever," Shade scoffed, "I always have to tell you to change clothes for bed. Running on adrenaline for three consecutive days comes with a nasty crash afterwards."

"Mia, are we sure we should let them leave?" Dom asked, his smirk telling them that he was joking. "It doesn't sound like they understand basic human requirements."

"At least I don't make a habit of destroying my entire wardrobe in fights," Shade countered.

Deckard couldn't help but laugh. Shade was always relaxed around _him_, but he'd never seen her this at ease with others before. It was refreshing, to say the least. Normally Shade was on-guard and witty in public. Here, she was simply inclined to engage in pointless banter with her brother. It almost made him completely at peace with the fact that he'd let them live.

It could never truly be forgiven, but this was close enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Okay, guys, time for your input. This is a perfectly good ending that I am quite content with, but I've got a slight itch to make this take a turn for the worst and continue it through a little bit of hell. So, your choice: end it here or add a little conflict? Let me know in the reviews since this seems to be my best fic for those.


	11. Chapter 11: Onward with plot

Unfortunately, the relaxed atmosphere wasn't to last seeing as how Deckard's phone started ringing, and it was the one that, allegedly, only Shade had the number to. The rest of the family continued chatting since they thought it was just a regular call, but Shade and Deckard exchanged wary glances.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" he demanded as soon as he accepted the call.

"You shouldn't have double-crossed me, Shaw." Only one man had that particular accent in his voice: Mose Jakande. Deckard had made a deal with him months before during the ordeal with the Torettos that he had then bailed on by making a deal with the people he had sworn to kill.

"Jakande," he hissed, hand tightening reflexively around Shade's thigh, "listen, our little _arrangement_ never saw either side met, so I don't owe you a damned thing."

"You promised me that you would stop the American agents that were trying to get the God's Eye in return for my assistance. Because of _you_, we no longer have it. You _will_ get it back for me."

Brown eyes met blue as the couple exchanged a silent warning. "And if I don't?" Shaw inquired.

"Everyone get down!" Shade whisper-yelled in an attempt to remain unheard by the other side of the phone-call. Without question, everyone ducked under the table except the wanted pair. Dom and Brian both covered Mia since she was the most vulnerable. Jack was at a friend's house having a sleepover, so they didn't have to worry about him.

"No one lies to me, Shaw," Mose snapped before hanging up. Not even a second passed before an explosion took out the car parked at the front of the house. The resulting shockwave blew out all the windows in the house along with the glasses on the table. The blast, itself, destroyed the car , the front yard, and the porch of the house.

Before the shockwave managed to reach them, Shade leaned back intentionally to topple her and Deckard's chair over so they land away from the blast. Deckard shielded her body with his even as Shade drew her gun. She was ready for any oncoming threat, even though none came during the aftermath.

**Author's Note: **Okay, the votes for yes have it. The story continues. From here on in there is no safe guarantee that I'll actually finish this work since I'm notorious about losing ideas like this once I get started. Fluff fics I can do; real ones with plot just become _eh_ when it's not my actual book. Nevertheless, I shall try valiantly to finish it. Thanks for the support, and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

It was Brian that recovered first, and he started frantically checking to see if Mia was okay—which she was. Rome was quick after his best friend to rise to his feet and start shouting questions.

"What the hell was that?! I thought we were done with the explosions after that shit with you, Shaw!"

"I'm going to check the perimeter," Shade announced while crawling out from under Deckard. Her gun remained at the ready as she headed to the front yard, and she hardly blinked when taking in the sight of her once-beautiful Lykan Hypersport blown to smithereens in the road. There were more important things to worry about, like how Jakande got that bomb there in the first place.

Meanwhile, Deckard righted himself by standing. He had to crack his neck in either direction since the blast had left it sitting uncomfortably. "This is some bastard left over from that, Pearce," he informed them. "I made a deal that I didn't follow through with, and now he's angry. I didn't expect him to respond quite like this, but I guess he couldn't find us when we were actually hiding."

"What's going on, Shaw?" Dom asked calmly.

"Nothing for you to worry about, mate. Shade and I can handle it ourselves."

"Bullshit. That's my sister we're talking about, and that makes you family, too. You don't abandon family, especially in situations like this. Tell us what's going on; we'll get you out."

Deckard scoffed. "Do you really think a bunch of street racers can help deal with a terrorist with an army at his beck and call? What the bloody hell have you been smoking?"

"Deckard, he's not going to leave it alone until you let him help," Mia informed him upon finally reassuring Brian to his satisfaction.

Shade returned to the back yard to find Dom and Deckard trying to stare one another down. It was an interesting picture for her. Both men were strong, no doubt, and Dom was bigger, but Shade knew that the muscles hidden by her lover's clothes were far more defined than her brother's. It wouldn't be shocking if Deckard truly could win in a fight against the bigger man.

"Guys," she spoke up, "what's this pissing match about?"

"Was there anything to report?" Shaw asked, not looking away from his target.

"No. The explosive was obviously rigged in my car since it's completely obliterated, and no one was in the vicinity when it exploded—enemy or otherwise. I assume he had a remote, long-distance detonator. Now, what is going on?"

"Dom wants to help you guys out of this mess, and your boy is insisting that you guys can handle it," Tej explained, looking rather entertained by the conflict between the two.

That caused her to sigh. "Deckard, he's as stubborn as me; he won't let this go. Besides, they're the best drivers in the world outside of me," she winked at her brother with that. "They could be useful."

"This isn't going to be the kind of fight they're used to, Shade."

"We learn fast," Brian assured him. "And that's what we have Hobbs for."

Deckard finally relented with a nod.

"Brian, call him," Dom ordered. "We've got a job to do."

"Just promise me that you'll all be safe," Mia pleaded. "We promised, no more funerals. I don't know if this family can take any more."

Brian leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "I promise, Mia." After leaning away, he pulled out his phone to make the requested call. "Hobbs? . . . Yeah, we were here when that explosion happened, still are actually . . . We've got a situation, and we're going to need your help."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you're tellin' me that a terrorist blew up a 3.4 _million_ dollar car—along with the front of the house—because you reneged on a deal that was supposed to help you kill the Torettos?" Hobbs stated with a cocked eyebrow and crossed arms as he stared disbelievingly at Shaw. "Now, you want _my_ help to bring this guy down so the two of you don't end up dead. Is that right?"

"Almost, except for the wanting your help part. That was Dominic's idea," Deckard corrected with a rather impressive frown contorting his face.

Hobbs turned to look expectantly at Dom.

"They're family, Hobbs; you know that as well as I do. What they do outside of the country has nothing to do with this. Are you going to tell me that you'll turn your back on us after everything we went through to take down his brother, after that mess in Brazil?"

The Hulkish man sighed. "I guess I really don't have a choice since I've been inducted into the 'family' do I?"

Brian flashed his signature grin. "I knew you'd figure it out."

Deckard looked grumpy at the thought of having to work with so many people when he was used to dealing with only Shade, so naturally she elbowed him. When he looked at her, she gave him a stern look to say _Play nice. This'll be a lot easier with their help, and you know it._

"So what's the plan?" Shaw asked eventually, though the sour look didn't completely leave his features.

"Taking this God's Eye from my own people is completely out of the question," Hobbs reminded them. Everyone had already figured as much, so the reminder was pretty much useless. "We'll have to either find out where this guy is and get him that way or wait him out and lure him to a place of our choosing."

"He wants Shaw and most likely Shade since she's the closest one to him," Dom input. "Using them to lure him into familiar streets would be best."

"Ah, so we get to play bait now. _Lovely_," Deckard muttered as he crossed his arms.

Tej just raised one of his eyebrows at the comment. "No one said that you were just gonna play dead and wait for him."

"Yeah, why would we _not_ use a badass when we've got him?" Rome added.

"Last time I was the bait, Shade got shot and I nearly had my arm chopped off, so forgive me for not being more excited," the Brit replied with a glare tossed in the duo's direction.

"I . . . really don't want to hear that story," Letty said, shaking her head slightly. "Anyway, we've got cars fast enough to outrun him whatever this guy tries to do, so why _don't _we take the fight to him?"

"Because we have no idea what kind of backup he'll have in whatever hole he's hiding in right now. He could have an army for all we know," Brian pointed out.

"Deckard and I have a decently sized arsenal stashed away here in town," Shade offered. "It should be enough for us to hold our own in whatever the hell crazy plan we're making."

"Good," Hobbs agreed. "My agency will only provide so much help to two international felons. I know the head of the division that has the God's eye, and he'll be more than happy to have a reason to get this pest off this earth. More than likely, once Jakande is in the city, he'll help us pinpoint where the bastard is in a matter of minutes."

Dom nodded. "So we'll form a convoy with these two in two separate cars—for all we know, we're all targets. As soon as he makes his move, we break, use the God's Eye to see which one of us he follows, and take him down from there."

"Deckard and I can plot each car's rendezvous point where we'll meet to take him out," Shade announced. "Each car will have a certain place they'll go if they're the one that's followed; from there the other cars will take varying routes to meet up with the other to take him out."

"Are you sure you two want to be in charge of that?"

Shaw turned to stare at Dominic stonily as soon as that question was uttered. "This bastard blew up my tenth anniversary present to Shade to make a point, and he could have killed her. This is just a _touch_ more personal for us than it is for you. Of _course_ I want to plan the part where we kill the bleedin' bastard."

"Okay, then we have a plan," Hobbs declared. "Meet me at the DSS office in an hour with your gear, and we'll go meet the master of the God's Eye. Make sure you stay off the grid until then," he warned before leaving the house.

"Deck and I will go get the weapons; you guys pack your shit. We'll see you there," Shade ordered. She grabbed her lover's hand and pulled him out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

"Um, love, you do realize that your car got blown up, right?" Deckard asked once they were outside.

"Relax, Deck," Shade laughed. "My old Charger is still parked in the garage. I haven't driven it in over a decade, but I know Dom kept it running for me. No one knows that it's my car still, so we should be safe driving it."

"That's my girl," he said proudly. "Always thinking ahead."

She beamed. "The keys'll be under the floor mat; you're driving."

Once they were underway, Deckard felt Shade place her hand on top of his as it rested on the gearshift. "I'm sorry about getting your family into this mess, love," he admitted quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, Deck," she assured him. "If it had been my brother . . . I would have done the same if not worse. No one blames this on you. Thank you for going along with their plans, though. We'll have this done by the end of tomorrow with their help, no matter how much you hate not being the one in charge."

He hesitated. "I know," he finally said as they were pulling up to a storage facility that housed their weapons stashed. "Let's just get this stuff loaded up and get over to the DSS office."

"Hey," Shade stopped him from getting out of the car by grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "We'll be fine. I promise. I've always got your back."

"Love you, too," he smiled. The kiss that followed was barely more than a brief brush of their lips, but it was enough to reaffirm their feelings for one another.

"Cheer up, and come on. We don't have time to sit here gabbing about our feelings," Shade teased while pushing his head away from her lightly enough that it was obvious that she was just playing.

"Whatever you say, boss," Shaw laughed. "Whatever you say."


	15. Chapter 15

Upon entering the DSS office, Shade froze. She recognized the man Hobbs was introducing as Mr. Nobody. That was the man that was responsible for the last time she'd gotten shot.

It had been one of the few occasions they needed something from the American government that they couldn't _buy_ from an inside source. The plan had been to let Deckard get arrested briefly, get loose and get the information while Shade broke in to get him out. Needless to say it hadn't gone according to plan. One thing ran into another, causing Shade to get shot by Mr. Nobody and Deckard to give up their target in order to not have his arm chopped off by some falling debris.

Shade marched forward purposefully as soon as she ripped herself out of the memory. She was aware of a couple people around her asking what she was doing, but Shade didn't let their questions stop her from her goal. In one direct hit, she swung her right fist into the man's face, breaking his nose and leaving her fist bloody as she split her knuckles.

"What the hell?" Hobbs demanded as he picked her up to get her away from the man.

"That son of a bitch is the one that shot me."

"You _were_ the one that broke in," the man pointed out. He was cradling his nose in his hand, though it did nothing to stop the blood flow.

"Hey!" Dom shouted in order to grab her attention from the man she was still glaring at. "We don't have time for this shit! We don't know when that bastard's going to get here, and we need this guy's help."

Shade growled and jerked out of Hobbs' grasp. "What the fuck ever," she huffed.

Deckard had been surprisingly silent throughout this . . . encounter. There was nothing he'd like more than to kill the man that was standing before him after he'd hurt the woman he loved, but he knew Dominic was right. This wasn't the time. This would be a score that he and Shade would settle later.

"Have you told this bastard the plan?" the Brit asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, they have. Your job, now, is to outfit your cars with some armor to make them tougher while we track this guy. He's going to be coming for blood, so you need to survive," Nobody smirked. "A different tactic than I'd usually use with you, but this guy qualifies as 'bigger fish'."

Both criminals rolled their eyes and popped the trunk.

"Get your weapons, ladies," Shade ordered. "We've got some prep-work to do."


	16. Chapter 16

Shade was off to the side while the others loaded up with various guns or other weaponry. It hadn't taken long for this particular group to outfit their cars with more armor so they wouldn't die _immediately_ after starting this little showdown with Jakande. The youngest Toretto had just finished assembling her prized sniper rifle; partially because she might have the off chance to use it during the fight but mostly because it was therapeutic for her to do so.

Deckard noticed her lingering wrath towards the DSS agent, so he approached her quietly. "Come on, love. I want to have a word with you before everyone's ready to head out," he informed her.

She merely huffed a sigh before leading the way towards the stairs that would take them to a more private location. "What is it, Deck?" she asked, leaning against the railing that overlooked the garage are where the others were still working.

"I know how you feel about this 'Mr. Nobody' jackass, but are you going to be able to push it aside enough for us to work with him?" he asked seriously. He didn't dare approach her since he knew she would probably get even more annoyed at the attempt. Instead, Shaw propped his back against a supporting column across from her with his arms crossed.

"I'll be fine. I'll get the job done," Shade stated, managing to have only a bit of seething hatred in her voice instead of the full force of it. "I know what I have to do."

"I know you'll get the job done, Shade; that's not the problem. I want to know if it's going to hurt you to do so. Working with an enemy isn't something that's good for your head."

"Listen, I don't like it, but we need the guy. I'll suck it up and play nice until this is over. My head will be fine. But once this is over," her hands tightened on the railing as she spoke, "I just might be inclined to put a bullet in that man's head if he comes after us."

Deckard exhaled a quiet laugh. "And I'd be inclined to help you."

"Good. Now that we're seeing eye-to-eye, can we stop with the touchy-feely shit for now? My mood isn't exactly ideal for any romantic breaks along the vein of 'these could be our last hours on Earth,' after all."

"Wasn't planning on—"

Shaw was rudely interrupted by one Mr. Fucking Nobody calling up to them from the floor below. "Hey! Lovebirds! This isn't the time for you two to disappear to god-knows-where to have sex!"

A literal growl ripped its way out of Shade's throat while Deckard came over to her side to glare at the man over the railing. "What we do isn't exactly any of your goddamn business, now, is it?" Deckard retorted.

"Right now, you're damn right it is."

Just to spite the man that was pissing her off so much, Shade grabbed the lapels of Deckard's jacket to haul him in for an almost _violent_ kiss. She made sure that the agent got an obscene view of her biting her lover's lip just _so_ and tugging it lightly in order to draw a groan from him. She pulled away after a few moments more to look down smugly at the man.

"Problem?" she asked in an innocent voice as if her lips weren't already a little swollen from the kiss.

Nobody only snorted and returned to explaining how the God's Eye worked to Tej.

"Now that was downright cruel," Shaw informed Shade.

She turned to face him once more. "He'll live," she scoffed.

"Not to him. Why would I fucking care if you give him a hard time? No, that was cruel to do to _me._"

That earned a quiet laugh from Shade. "Well, then _you'll_ live. I'll make it up to you after this shitstorm has passed us by."

"Oh?"

"How do you feel about an extended vacation to somewhere with a private beach all to ourselves?" she proposed.

"I think I could get behind that idea."

"Good, because I already made the plans before all of this happened. We were going whether you liked it or not."

Deckard couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Why am I not surprised?"

**Author's Note:** Here ya go. Don't be alarmed at the way Mr. Nobody is being portrayed here. I don't hate him or anything. I actually quite liked the character in the movie, but he was a convenient source of a bit of drama since he was the new guy that we'd never seen before. I'll probably have him make a turn for the awesome later on; don't worry. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

"You sure you can do this?" Dom asked for the thousandth time as he parked the Charger at the roof. From their position, they could easily watch as Jakande's chopper flew towards them, guns ready to blow them to high heaven.

"I was trained by one of the most wanted men in the world. Trust me: I've got this." Shade assured him as she climbed out of the car.

The glare from the city lights was awful on the windshield of the helicopter, but Shade could still see each bead of sweat on the bastard that had probably killed her lover. There were a few tense moments of standoff where Jakande and the youngest Toretto simply watched one another as they tried to figure out if the other was ballsy enough to take the shot when they would most likely die at the same time.

"Shade . . ." Dom's voice warned.

"This is for you, Deck," Shade whispered.

The world slowed.

A deep inhale to calm her nerves.

Seeing that bastard scream at his minions to open fire.

An exhale and a squeezed trigger.

And Jakande's head exploded with the force of the round that had just driven through the air between them, pierced through the glass, and impacted right between the warlord's eyes.

Suddenly, everything was moving again. Dom was screaming at her to get back in the car while the helicopter's powerful guns rained down messily on the roof with no direction as the minions freaked out over their bosses death. Numbly, Shade's body jumped back into the car of its own accord or because her brother told her to, she didn't know. Then Dom was frantically trying to get them to lower levels of the garage to escape since it was obviously only a few seconds before the building was going to collapse.

"Shade! Answer me! Are you hit?!" Dominic yelled. It seemed that worry still held some sway over him even as he was driving for their lives.

"No," she replied quietly. Her revenge was finished, and she only felt cold.

No more words were exchanged as the famed street racer got them out of the collapsing building.

Unfortunately, their luck seemed to have completely worn off as a chunk of concrete clipped the front right fender of the car as they exited the building, causing it to flip and roll. Because she'd jumped into the car, Shade wasn't wearing the racing harness like Dominic. Only his arm was lessening how much she was getting tossed around the car.

By this point, the rest of the team had made it to where the final showdown had taken place. Hobbs had ripped off the gun off of the other chopper and used it to shoot down what remained of Jakande's chopper, but he'd been too late to stop them quick enough to prevent the garage's collapse.

Horror ripped through everyone as they watched the car roll from the building. Tej let his head fall forward to rest on the steering wheel he'd been clutching so desperately. Nobody only watched silently. Rome let out a strangled whisper of "Oh no." Hobbs stared in open-mouthed shock when it finally slowed to a halt after at least a dozen rolls. Letty screamed out Dom's name desperately as she ran to pull him from the vehicle.

Brian's car was the farthest away from the scene of pure destruction. During the second chopper's crash, he'd managed to hit the brakes to allow the wrecked airship to fly over them as it crashed back to Earth. The only damage the car had taken from the impact was the antenna; it was knocked clean off of the car and took out all communications with the rest of the team. They'd only managed to locate the others by following the path of carnage from Jakande's chopper.

Brian bailed out of the car and sprinted over to Letty's side to help her get Dom out of that cursed Charger. Seconds later, he was dashing to the other side of the wreckage to get Shade out. Since she'd taken the brunt of the damage, it was dire that they see how badly injured she was.

"Don't touch her," Deckard ordered, standing above the blond man as he tried to perform CPR on the lifeless woman. The Brit had coolly walked with long strides over to his lover's side. Even his voice was deadly calm.

Brian continued to try to pump life into her still form. "She'll die if I don't."

"It's too late and you know it. Leave her be and back away before I shoot you in the head."

Brian looked up to see that Shaw did, indeed, have a gun aimed at his head. He slowly raised his arms and fell back to sit a little farther away from the kneeling position he'd been in moments before.

"Calm down, boy," Hobbs ordered. His own gun was now aimed at Shaw.

The criminal only gave him a slow glare out of the corner of his eye before kneeling next to the lifeless body of his lover. Deckard placed his gun on the ground as he gently cupped her cheek in one of his hands. Nothing mattered to him in that moment except for Shade's expressionless face that normally held so much life. Even Letty's tears of joy as Dominic woke in his usual, teasing manner meant nothing to him.

The words that left his lips after that felt like when he'd made that promise to avenge his little brother's death so long before; it was a feeling he had never wanted to experience again. "That first night, when we were on that plane out of the country for the first time, I promised that you'd never suffer because of me. It would never be by my hand that you would be in pain. I made a vow to you and to myself that that would never happen. I broke that promise, love."

Everyone was listening now, and everyone was silent as this man who'd been so obviously devoted to the youngest Toretto paid his last respects to her. While they were happy that the ordeal was over and that Dominic was alive, the exact thing they'd been trying to avoid had happened anyway.

"This whole thing was my fault, and I can't fix it." Deckard's hand moved to hold hers instead of her face so he could pull it to his lips and dust a kiss across her knuckles even as a tear escaped his eye. "I let my revenge cloud my judgement for what was best for us and you've now paid the price for it. I can never apologize enough, and I can never repay this debt to you. You saved my life at the cost of your own."

"I guess that makes us even," a weak voice chuckled.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, guys. I am so sorry this took so long to get posted. Finals were hell and I don't have internet at my mom's. Hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know what you think.

PS. To the sweetheart(s) that keep requesting a sex scene: you really don't want me to even try. I can't write smut to save my life, so I'll do us all a favor and not. Leave it up to your lovely imaginations, darlings.


	18. Chapter 18

Deckard's eyes snapped open to lock with hers.

Shade winced. "Ow. I shouldn't laugh."

The sight of her awake and undoubtedly _alive_ brought a broad grin to Deckard's face. He laughed in ecstatic shock as she leaned her head into his hand when he cupped her cheek once more. "That's my girl," he said fondly. He should have known she wouldn't give up that easily. "O'Connor, call an ambulance for these two. I'm sure our _friend_ should be able to keep us from getting arrested while she gets looked at."

Hobbs nodded at Shaw when the man glanced his direction. "Yeah, I think we can manage that as long as you two leave the country within 24 hours after she's released."

"Good."

"Just like a Toretto," Dom said proudly in reference to her surviving. He was leaning against Letty in order to stand so he could see his little sister. "Good shot, Shade."

"Thanks, Dom," she muttered. "Deck, about that crap when you were saying this was all your fault, I promised to remain by your side despite what you do for a living. What _we_ do. So you'd better suck it up, because I'm in it for the long haul. Besides, I was helping to get vengeance for Owen before I found out that it was my family. It was partially my fault, too."

Carefully, Deckard leaned down to seal their lips together for a few seconds. Sirens were starting to be heard coming closer when he pulled away to brush her hair out of her face. "Then I guess we are even."

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is the last "chapter." There's gonna be an afterward true to the F&amp;F fashion, but let me know what you guys thought! Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

It was a month later before they could finally get around to their vacation at a private beach in Mexico. Shade had been sporting several broken ribs as well as a severe concussion and a fractured forearm from the crash that Deckard insisted heal before they did any kind of vacation. Naturally, Shade had protested his protectiveness greatly, but her family had ganged up on her through the phone, leaving her no choice but to obey or listen to lecture after lecture.

Once he was satisfied with her healing progress, he finally allowed them to go on the vacation she'd planned months before. Imagine her surprise when they arrived to see the rest of the Torettos set up and waiting for them. Shade turned to Deckard smiling at her.

"What's going on?"

"I thought it would be appropriate that your family be here to celebrate your recovery," he shrugged.

"How did you even get in touch with them?" she laughed.

He smirked at her. "Just because I trained you doesn't mean you get to learn all of my tricks."

"You stole my phone while I was asleep, huh?" Shade grinned.

"I might've borrowed it," Deckard admitted. "Go on, love. They're waiting for us."

After cheerful greetings, the group spent the rest of the day simply hanging out at the beach together as a family. This time there were no crazy warlords gunning to ruing the family day out, so the Torettos could actually get to know the criminal that'd stolen their sister's heart. They were rather shocked to find that—once past the initial, spikey exterior the criminal wore—he was actually the perfect man for Shade. She tempered his drive for things such as revenge and broke the cold shell that seemed to surround Deckard while his analytical approach to everything calmed her fiery temper that was so present in all of the Torettos.

It wasn't until Dom tried to leave in the evening without telling anyone that Shade sprinted to her car—another Hypersport that Deckard bought her to replace the one that got blown up—with Deckard at her heels. Out of the corner of her eye, Shade saw Brian doing the same.

After they caught up to him at a red light, Brian on one side Shade and Deckard on the other, they taunted the eldest Toretto playfully until the light turned green. They eventually drifted to different exits as they went to their separate destinations.

"They're not so bad, I suppose," Deckard admitted after a bit.

Shade glanced over at him to see the small smile he at the corner of his lips. "I knew you'd come around."

"Oh, shut up," he laughed before gently turning her head to kiss her briefly. On the empty road, he had no worries about them wrecking if he distracted her briefly. "I suggest you get us to the villa," Deckard whispered in her ear upon releasing her.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

AND IT'S DONE! Hope you enjoyed it, guys, and sorry it took so long to post this little epilogue. I was taking a class over the summer and was worried about passing rather than writing new stuff.


End file.
